Broken
by Alicia Spinnet
Summary: They were already falling, fate threatening to destroy the existence of something that was perhaps never meant to be. Feel the impact as they shatter and break. H/D slash.


****

Summary: They were already falling, fate threatening to destroy the existence of something that was perhaps never meant to be. Feel the impact as they shatter and break. H/D slash.

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The quote used is from Starhawk. 

__

...desire cracks open the gates. If you're ready it will take you through. But nothing lasts forever, time is the destroyer, the wheel turns again and again, watch out it will take you through. --Starhawk 

Harry. Of all the people that Draco could've been waiting for, it had to be him. Harry had been playing endless, torturous games that had scarred Draco's heart every time, yet it still was Draco who put Harry's patience to the test, not knowing if what kind of mood Draco would be in....

Draco sat there blankly, through the endless, forever stretching night. His eyes swept over the Forbidden Forest from the window. His feet dangled dangerously, and Draco had the sudden urge to pull them back in fear and dizziness, but he gulped and swallowed it uncomfortably.

__

Why am I up here again? Who am I waiting for? Why do I have to wait for him? Draco wondered for vague moments if it were another game. Harry clearly wasn't showing up, and even if he did, Draco would run back to the Slytherin dungeons eventually, withdrawing himself involuntarily from the silly games... that's what he would do, go back and never see him again. 

Instead of succumbing to the urge of running away again, he simply sat along the edges, looking briefly up into the sky, then turning his gaze nervously down to the ground that he seemed to be crashing into in breakneck speed. _It was Harry's love._ Just like when it had came rushing to him, sweeping him away in a turbulent tide—the first realization, the first urges. Why did they always have to be at night? Draco's vulnerability always seemed to shine unwillingly then.

Was wanting so much such a great crime that night was the only time they could succumb to it? If it were, thought Draco, the thousands of other couples who snogged daily in the halls of Hogwarts should've been considered criminals, too. He didn't want to let go. Harry _belonged_ to him, and they were binded together by an unbreakable force. Forever.

"Draco?" Harry tapped him on the shoulder lightly, startling him, nearly making Draco jump off the edge.

"Could you please knock next time, I almost fucking fell here…" Draco jumped back into the room swiftly, bearing a playful smile. "Well? Now that you're here, shouldn't you tell me why?"

"It's… like this." Harry tried his best to explain. Draco watched as the transparent look on Harry's face showed everything; thoughts were brewing and churning restlessly in his mind, the expression only relaxed when he opened his mouth. "Hermione." he said finally.

"Hermione? What's that supposed to mean?" Draco stepped back, looking distant.

"I think we should... experiment." Harry tested the words, glaring nervously at Draco's expression.

"…What do you mean? Harry, I don't understand." Draco narrowed his eyes. W_as Harry being serious?_ Draco forced a painful smile. "Very funny, Harry." It had to be a joke... It had to be.

"Draco... I want to see Hermione for a little while... we can still meet, if you still want to..."

"No… we can't, I know you, you only have place in your heart for one, Harry. Fuck! You want to experiment, you go ahead. I already know who _I _am. You're leaving me for that bushy haired goody-two-shoes Mudblood..."

"...Draco, don't be childish!"

"I'm not. I'm simply accepting the facts as it is... Fuck, you're nothing... I deserve better. Good. Bye." Draco said, contradicting what he had thought earlier. Harry wasn't his. Perhaps he had never been. Wanting someone never paid up. Nothing paid up anymore. Nothing made sense anymore. The unbreakable was broken.

"Good— goodbye." Harry turned around and ran with tears threatening to leak in the corner of his green eyes.

Fate had been crashing them down to the ground at a breakneck speed for a while, threatening to break their very existence. Draco smiled bitterly up into the sky. _I hope you're happy._


End file.
